A. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus prepared to be utilized for any type of printing machine wherein, by manually moving only one of the sheet guides adapted to be mounted on ends of a hopper in accordance with the sheet width so as to press a stack of sheets by a biasing force equally balanced on both the right and left ends.
B. Explanation of Prior Arts:
One of the best examples of prior art in the field of present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,133.
According to the said example, a sheet feeding apparatus includes: means for separating and advancing successive sheets from a stack of sheets disposed in a sheet feeding apparatus; a supporting member laterally movable from an operating position to loading position remotely spaced from the operating position; a base plate pivotably mounted on said supporting member, said base plate being adapted to support a stack of sheets; means for pivotably moving said base plate from a position remotely spaced from said means for separating and advancing successive sheets from a stack of sheets, to a position so as to be engaged in the means for separating and advancing the uppermost sheet from a stack of sheets, in response to said supporting member being moved from said loading position to said operating position; means for automatically locking said supporting member in the operating position; and means for automatically actuating the sheet feeding apparatus in response to said supporting member being located in said operating position.
However, in order to feed sheets straight forward without slanting, the hopper roller should be correctly mounted at a symmetrical point of the hopper, that is, at the very center of width of the sheets being stacked on the hopper.
According to said example, it is apparent that changing to different size sheets needs to be followed by manual moving both right and left sheet guides due to different sheet widths as well as changing of the selecting position so that the hopper roller is set at the very center of the sheet width. There is further demerit in a sheet feeding apparatus of said example, that is, the print control is complicated as the print starting position changes each time when the sheet size is changed.
The primary object of present invention is to automatically set the hopper roller in a correct position by manually moving only one of sheet guides of the hopper roller, and to press the sheet by a biasing force equally balanced on the right and left ends in communication therewith in order to securely feed the sheet straight forward.
A secondary object of present invention is to simplify the change of sheets to different sizes in association with hopper roller being moved to the correct positions by manually moving only one of sheet guides.
A thirdly object of present invention is to simplify the print control by keeping print starting position constantly same.
The above-mentioned characteristics and objects of present invention will become clear by reading the detailed explanation referring to attached drawings. The attached drawings, however, are intended to be used to explain present invention but not to limit the scope of the invention in any way.